


The Dance Hall

by BlackIris



Series: Owning Wonderland [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drinking, F/M, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:1. The skirt is supposed to be this short.6. I just like proving you wrong.13. Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.14. Take. It. Off.41. You’re going out dressed like that?





	The Dance Hall

“Hey, big bad boss man. Your fine ass ready?” (Y/N) calls out elongating her vowels to imitate some of the fellas that work under Jefferson at the docks. Her quip earns her a barely there chuckle from guard by the door. She checks her hair in the hall mirror as she makes her way farther into the large lush apartment, being drawn in by Jefferson’s deep laugh.

“Nearly, kitten.” He says, standing in front of an oversized gilded mirror, fiddling with his tie, aiming for perfection as always.

“Here, let me.” (Y/N) says, her fingers moving to the textured silk, adjusting it just so to cover the scar that wraps around his neck.  A constant reminder of a failed attempt on his life.

A smile breaks across her face. “There: absolutely devastating.”

Jefferson smirks into the mirror before turning to her.  He looks her over and raises a brow at her.  **“You’re going out dressed like that?”**

“Don’t you like it?” (Y/N) asks, twirling around, causing her skirt to flair out with the movement.

Jefferson clenches his jaw, conflicted with a heady mix of logic, desire, and an overwhelming urge to keep her all to himself as he sees more of her thighs exposed than usual. 

“It’s new. I thought you’d like it. Bought it just for you.”

“What?” He asks, shaking the haze from his mind. 

“Burgundy, like my favorite scarf of yours. The one you were wearing when we first talked at Goldencrown’s.” (Y/N) pulls him closer and kisses his lips softly. “Remember?”

“I remember you. Not so much my scarf… But in my defense, you were the most distracting jeweler’s assistant I’ve ever seen.” His hands settle on her hips, fingers dancing, drawing swirling patterns into her sides.

(Y/N) hums, “Fair enough. I’ll let it slide; you’re a charming devil.”

“You’re so good to me.” Jefferson says breathily, drawing his lips across her neck. “Sadly, I don’t think I can be as sweet as you are.”

“Huh?” (Y/N) asks, distracted as his lips and fingers move across her body.

“That skirt.” He tuts, “I can’t let you go out like that.”

**“The skirt is supposed to be this short.”**

He almost growls. “Take it off.”

“I’m going out with you tonight. Only you.” She says, her smile turning mischievous and a touch defiant. “And it’s your club. Do you really think anyone is going to try anything or, forbid, disrespect me, in your club?”

“Not unless they have a death wish.” Jefferson agrees, his smile going feral. “But that’s beside the point. I said.  **Take. It. Off.”**

(Y/N) suppresses a shiver at his words, goose bumps rising across her skin as his fingers brush against her thighs.

“No.”

Jefferson huffs out a breath against her neck, **“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while** , then.”

His fingers disappear from her skin as he leaves her standing before the mirror. A chill hits her body in his sudden absence. He takes slow steady strides to a velvet settee where he sits and pours two fingers of an amber liquid into a heavy crystal tumbler.

“Are you really just going to…” (Y/N) starts, watching him with his glass, sitting there, looking like sin. She folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head, trying her best to think of something witty to say to bend him to her will. 

Silence fills the room as neither say a word. Jefferson takes a sip of his drink and continues to stare her down, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Do you not want to go out now?” (Y/N) asks, taking sensual steps towards him, hips swaying.

His jaw clenches as his eyes rake up and down her body. “Not when you look like that.”

“You really don’t like it?” (Y/N) tilts her head to the side, smirking, knowing she’s caught him between a rock and a hard place.

“Hate it.” He whispers into his glass before taking another drink. “You know I don’t share.”

(Y/N) closes the space between them to stand just in front of Jefferson, smiling sweetly at him. “Maybe we can come to an agreement?”

“You tryin’ to do business with me, kitten, you really think that’s wise?”

“Possibly.” She smirks, straddling his thighs. She takes his glass from him, sipping the amber liquid, enjoying its warmth radiate through her as she puts the glass to the side.  Leaning forward, her hands slide up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she whispers into his ear. Her perfume fills his senses with her proximity to him. His hands fall to her waist, thumbs stroking her sides idly as he chuckles at her whispered words of tempting sin and promised debauchery.

“I think that could be arranged.” He lets out the words breathily turning his head towards hers, dragging his lips tantalizingly close to hers, refusing to touch her yet in this game of cat and mouse.

“Jefferson.”

Her lips chase his in her desire to kiss him, but he moves with her, maintaining the little space between them.

“Yeah, sugar?”

“You don’t play fair, do you?”

“You know I don’t.” He says, dropping his lips to her neck; smirking into the kisses he peppers across her skin. “And I know you like it that way. Even if it wasn’t my nature, you know I couldn’t stop.”

“Well if you don’t stop,” (Y/N) says, threading her fingers into his hair. “We’re never going to leave.”

Jefferson grumbles, rubbing his face into the space where her neck and shoulder meet, nipping lightly. “Fine.”

* * *

 

After a night of drinking and dancing, mostly in the private VIP section of Jefferson’s downtown club, the pair finally make it back to his apartment.

“Told you nothing bad would happen.” (Y/N) says in between kisses.

“What?” Jefferson asks, tugging his scarf from around his neck, tossing it the ground somewhere behind him.

“It wasn’t the skirt. Wasn’t too short.” She distractedly trying to unbutton his double-breasted vest.

He grabs her wrists, pulling her to him, and looking her in the eyes, “What’s your point?”

**“I just like proving you wrong.”**

“You still have to cash me out on our deal, sugar.” Jefferson growls, dropping her wrists, bending to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

“Jefferson!” (Y/N) laughs and squeals in his grip.

He stalks to bed room, smacking her once, high on the back of her thighs. “Time to pay the piper, sugar.”


End file.
